Nobody is Perfect
by Ukkepulk
Summary: Dit begint na de oorlog, Harry en Ginny hebben net even tijd voor zichzelf als er een raar groen licht hun omringt. Harry/Ginny later James/Lily
1. Blast From The Past

Nobody is perfect

Nobody is perfect

SPOILERGEVAAR! BOEK 7 INFORMATIE

Dit verhaal zweefde al een tijdje in mijn hoofd, ik heb het nu eindelijk op de computer gezet.

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden, reacties zijn welkom.

Ook tips zijn zeer welkom.

Hoofdstuk 1, Back

Zachtjes lopen Ginny en Harry door het bos, hand in hand. Na alles wat er gebeurt is kunnen ze eindelijk samen zijn. De oorlog is ten einde gekomen en Harry en Ginny hebben eindelijk tijd voor hun zelf.

'Harry?' vroeg Ginny zacht.

'Wat is dat?' wijzend op een groen helder licht.

'Geen flauw idee, ik heb het nog nooit eerder gezien, jij?'.

'Ja, nu je het zegt, het lijkt op de kleur van je ogen' zei Ginny lachend.

'Kom, laten we er heen gaan'.

Als ze de plek bereikt hebben wordt het licht heel fel en dooft dan. De grond begint te tollen en de lucht vervaagt en verspringt een paar keer van kleur dan wordt alles om hun heen groen. Ginny en Harry raken beide bewusteloos.

'AAAARGH' roept Harry als hij weer bijkomt en wrijft met zijn hand over zijn hoofd, die barstend pijn doet. Wat doe ik hier vraagt hij zichzelf af, het duurt een paar minuutjes voor hij het weer weet, en kijkt dan zoekend om zich heen voor Ginny en ziet haar een paar meter bij hem weg liggen. Hij gaat snel naar haar toe, schudt haar zachtjes wakker.

'Huh Harry, wat is er gebeurt?'.

'Nauw ehmm….. weetje dat licht nog waar we naar toe liepen?'.

'Dat groene?',

'Ja dat, ik denk dat er toen iets is gebeurt'.

'Dat weet ik wel zeker Harry' zegt ze dan lachend. 'Maar wat?'.

'Goeie vraag laten we kijken, Ron en Hermelien zijn vast ongerust'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Samen lopen ze uit het bos richting Zweinstein, als ze er aan komen blijkt dat het al weer morgen is. Ze lopen rustig verder, terwijl ze lopen zien ze allemaal vreemde mensen die toch wel allemaal Zweinstein gewaden dragen.

'Ginny?', vraagt Harry zenuwachtig.

'Ja Harry, wat is er?'.

'Waarom kijken die mensen ons zo raar aan? Normaal staren ze alleen.'.

Zachtjes fluistert ze terug, 'Ik heb geen flauw idee'.

Als ze de grote hal binnen komen zien ze een jonge Perkamentus lopen, Harry stoot Ginny aan en gebaart naar haar om hem te volgen. Harry volgt de jongere professor Perkamentus, als ze niemand meer zien lopen stoot Harry Perkamentus aan. Perkamentus kijkt om en vraagt aan Harry.

'Wat is er jongeman?'.

'Ehmm Professor wij hebben een probleempje'.

'Oké, zeg het maar James'.

'Jahh, dat is het probleempje ik ben niet James'.

'Ohh is er een stunt fout gegaan, dat James nu in juffrouw Evers lichaam zit en menneer Potter in het lichaam van juffrouw Evers'.

'Professor kunnen wij u even in uw kantoortje spreken?'.

'Natuurlijk, volg mij maar'.

In het kantoortje leggen Ginny en Harry alles uit, ze laten wel weg wie Harry's ouders nu eigenlijk zijn en dingen die Perkamentus echt niet kan weten over de toekomst.

'Zo Harry ik neem aan dat James je vader is'.

'Ja, hoe weet u dat?'.

'Harry' zegt Ginny 'Je lijk op hem'.

'O ja, was ik bijna vergeten' .

'En Lily Evers je moeder?'.

'Ja, maar hoe weet u dat? Dat van James is begrijpelijk maar mijn moeder Lily is een ander geval'.

'Nauw Harry je hebt je moeders ogen, ze verraden veel'.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

'Maar ik kan je probleem niet verhelpen, jullie kunnen zo lang wel op Zweinstein blijven.

'Oké bedankt menneer!'.

'Ik weet dat jullie geen boeken hebben, dus kunnen jullie wat lenen'.

'Jullie zitten toch beide in het zesde jaar?'.

'Nee meneer, ik heb het zesde jaar al gedaan en Ginny voor de helft ongeveer'.

'Ohh, maar dat is raar volgens mijn spreuk zijn jullie allebei zestien'.

'Dat is inderdaad raar, maar ik wil best nog een keer het zesdejaar doen' antwoord Harry.

'Ik wil het graag afmaken' zegt Ginny.

'Oké, zo zal het zijn' zegt professor Perkamentus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Nadat ze zijn voorgesteld, door professor Perkamentus, aan de school, wordt er druk gepraat. Vooral Harry krijgt veel belangstelling, er wordt vaak gevraagd of hij familie is van James Potter. Elke Keer antwoord hij rustig nee, als dan nog iemand het vraagt met lang zwart haar, antwoord hij weer nee, maar zegt dat hij die James potter graag wil ontmoeten'. Harry herkende Sirius meteen, in de herinnering was hij iets jonger, maar toch lijkt hij nu nog steeds zo, behalve dat hij wat langer is.

'Oh, kom maar mee, Hey Gaffel, deze hier wil je ontmoeten'.

'Ahh Harry Parker is het toch? Ik ben James Potter'(Harry heeft een andere achternaam om hem niet te verbinden met James).

'Ja dat ben ik, ik wou graag zien wie er zoveel op mij leek' zegt Harry.

'Ho wacht eens even, ik op jouw lijken, dacht het niet, jij lijkt op mij'.

'Haha grappig ben je wel'.

'Dankje'.

'En voor je het vergeet, arrogant' mengt Lily zich in het gesprek.

'Toe nauw Evers, ik ben toch niet arrogant, ik ben toch je held, je minnaar, je…..'.

Maar voor James wat kan zeggen zegt Harry al:'Je stalker'. Lily barst in lachen uit en begint een gesprek met iemand anders.

'Nauw' zegt Ginny 'Dat kon slechter'.

'Dat vind ik ook, voor het zelfde geld konden ze beide me onaardig vinden'.


	2. Stop Breaking Up With Me

Sorry, dat ik niet zo snel geüpdate heb, maar ik had het aardig druk met school enzo. Dus sorry voor Pinda mijn trouwe lezer. Dit hoofdstuk is herschreven voor een gedeelte, dus niet alles is het zelfde.

Naar het feestmaal gingen alle leerlingen naar bed. Harry, die bij James, Sirius, Remus en Peter (waar Harry niet zo blij mee was) een kamer deelde, lag nog lang wakker en te piekeren. Want hoe moest dit nu allemaal met zijn klassen, Ginny, zijn identiteit verborgen houden en Ginny. Ginny, dat zou moeilijk worden met de verkering die nog maar een paar uren aan was. Want als zijn identiteit onthuld werd dan kwam Voldermort er achter dat Harry veel om Ginny gaf. Hij zou het moeten afbreken maar daar had hij niet veel zin in, eindelijk van Voldermort af, moest hij weer eens terug in de tijd gaan, om nog niet van hem af te zijn. Hij kon voldemort ook niet vermoorden, omdat dan de toekomst zou veranderen.

Uiteindelijk viel Harry inslaap en droomde over slangen, maskers, Teddy en het gevecht. Harry werd wakker toen het weer ochtend was. Nog niet goed uitgerust en nog helemaal gestrest over hoe hij nu eigenlijk met de situatie om moest gaan, ging hij naar beneden. Beneden aangekomen waren er nog haast geen leerlingen. Harry ging stilletjes aan de tafel van griffoendor zitten naast Ginny. Hij leunde over naar Ginny en fluisterde zachtjes in haar oor dat hij haar naar het ontbijt bij het meer wou spreken bij het meer. Nadat hij dat gezegd had kreeg hij geen hap meer door zijn keel. Na 15 minuten liep Harry stilletjes en in zijn eentje naar het meer. Daar aangekomen was er nog niemand.

………………………………………………………………………………………....………...

12 Minuten nadat Harry was vertrokken naar het ontbijt, kwam Ginny.

"Hoi Harry", zei Ginny een beetje somber.

"Hey"

"Uhm, wou je wat vragen ofzo?"

"Ja, nou, ik, jij, wij, wel, uhh"

"Zeg het maar gewoon hoor Harry"

"Maar ik wil het eigenlijk helemaal niet zeggen"

"Zeg het dan niet, ik denk toch al dat ik het niet wil weten."

"Maar ik moet het zeggen Ginny, ik wil niet maar ik moet"

"Harry, toe nou" zei Ginny, ze had geen zin in ruzie en had toch al een vermoeden dat Harry wat over hun relatie van een paar uur ging zeggen, met de reden dat het te gevaarlijk zou zijn.

"Ik denk dat het beter is als wij elkaar niet meer zien, misschien als vrienden, maar zeker niet als vriendje en vriendinnetje. Het is gewoon te gevaarlijk, want als Voldemort erachter komt dat ik veel om je geef dan zou hij dat in de toekomst ook weten en je als nog doden. Ik wil je niet kwijt raken Ginny, ik hou van je"

"Harry, dat is allemaal mooi en wel, maar hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen dat het me helemaal niks uit maakt. Nou en dat ik gevaar loop, dat deed ik van te voren ook al. Ik ben een Wemel, een bloedverader. Gevaar is er toch al, niks veranderd er. Ik hou van je en ik wil bij je zijn."

"Dat kan niet Ginny, ik kan niet bij je zijn. Ik zou het mezelf nooit vergeven als ik je zou kwijt raken"

"Je raakt me niet kwijt. Ik blijf bij je."

"Oké Ginny, ik maak het niet uit, maar dan moeten we het wel geheim houden voor de rest van de school. Beter wat extra veiligheidsmaatregels dan 1 te weinig."

"Oké"

………………………………………………………………………………………....………...

Samen lopen ze weer naar binnen, de grote zaal in. Harry wil namelijk nog graag wat eten omdat hij voorheen te gespannen was. Na het ontbijt, Ginny moest Harry wegsleuren bij toast, gaan ze naar Professor Anderling voor hun rooster. Harry en Ginny hebben bijna het zelfde rooster. Hun eerste les is toverdranken. Langzaam lopen ze naar het lokaal, want ze zijn toch al te laat voor de les en hebben een briefje van Anderling.

"Weetje dit is één van de nadelen van je zesde jaar overdoen, twee keer het zelfde gebazel over toverdranken horen. Eén keer is genoeg"

'Ja, dat is zo, theorie is nooit leuk eigenlijk, hé"

Ze komen bij het lokaal, Ginny klopt op de deur. Als ze 'binnen' horen, lopen ze naar binnen en geven het briefje van Anderling aan Slakhoorn. Ze blijven rustig staan terwijl Slakhoorn het briefje leest.

"Oké, dus jullie willen graag les hebben in Toverdranken. Ga snel zitten, dan kun je nog net even meedoen.

Er zijn nog aardig wat plekjes vrij in het klaslokaal, dus ze hebben aardig wat keuze. Ze moeten een stomme toverdrank maken die Harry herkent als iets wat hij drie jaargeleden voor Sneep moest maken. Aan het einde van de les zijn Harry en Ginny tevreden over het resultaat. Harry denkt dat zelfs Hermelien tevreden zou zijn met zijn toverdrank. Ooh, Hermelien en Ron, hij had er niet meer aan gedacht, Hermelien was nu waarschijnlijk heel erg ongerust. Maar hij was veilig, ze wist het gewoon niet.

………………………………………………………………………………………....………...

Het resultaat was inderdaad goed want Harry en Ginny werden meteen uitgenodigd voor een feestje van Slakhoorn. Omdat ze er pas 1 dag waren, hadden ze geen excuus om niet te komen.

"Wie zullen er allemaal op Slakhoorns feestje zijn?" vraagt Ginny als ze toverdranken verlaten.

"Geen idee, mijn moeder waarschijnlijk wel. Maar verder heb ik eerlijk gezegd geen idee."

"Het is toch wel apart zo in het verleden zijn, hé Harry. Ik bedoel, dat elke keer dat ik dacht tijdreizen, dat iedereen zou weten wie ik was enzo en dat mijn ouders in het verleden echt heel trots zouden zijn. Daarna zou ik eens de wereld redden of zoiets."

"Ja, nooit gedacht dat we gewoon 2 studenten zouden zijn die overgeplaatst waren van een andere school."

……………………………………………………………………………………….………...

De week ging erg snel voorbij, Harry en Ginny wenden snel aan Zweinstein in het verleden en keken op tegen de vrijdag avond van Slakhoorns feestje. Want op Slakhoorns feestje zouden ze waarschijnlijk veel vragen moeten beantwoorden, die ze niet konden beantwoorden. Ze hadden besloten om er samen heen te gaan zodat de één de ander een beetje kon helpen.

………………………………………………………………………………………....………...

De avond van Slakhoorns feestje kregen Ginny en Harry beide geen hap door hun keel. Harry en Ginny liepen samen naar het feestje van slakhoorn. Bij de deur aangekomen klopt Harry 2 keer zachtjes in de hoop dat slakhoorn niet open doet.

De deur gaat open …


	3. We'll Try

De deur gaat open ….. En Slakhoorn doet open met een brede lach op zijn gezicht.

"Ah, Meneer Parker en Mevrouw Wander, kom binnen, kom binnen" zegt Slakhoorn terwijl hij hevig met zijn hand gebaart.

Harry en Ginny lopen achter slakhoorn aan, terwijl Slakhoorn vrolijk door praat over beroemde gasten die zijn komen opdagen en welke leerlingen volgens hem het ver zullen schoppen in de toverwereld.

"Mevrouw Evers, daar kan ik nou jaren over door praten. Talent heeft ze zeker, net zoals Meneer Potter. Het enigste verschil is dat ze meer met het haar talent doet, in het algemeen."

"Daar ben ik het met eens. Ik denk dat Lily Evers en James Potter beide erg beroemd zullen worden, denk je niet Ginny?"

Lachend antwoord Ginny daarop: "Ja, zo'n gevoel heb ik wel Harry."

"Maar Meneer Slakhoorn, beroemd zijn is niet alles. De reden van hoe iemand beroemd is geworden maakt wel een groot verschil. U kunt beroemd worden door goede daden te doen, geld geven aan goede doelen of zorgen dat Weerwolven genezen worden van hun probleem."

"Dat zijn inderdaad dingen waar de meeste mensen van dromen, jongen"

"Maar dat zijn niet de enige manieren om beroemd te worden. De mogelijkheid is er ook om beroemd te worden doordat iets vreselijks u getroffen heeft en dat u door die tragedie beroemt bent geworden, zonder dat u dat wou"

"Ja, daar wordt je dan niet zo blijf, hè. Elke keer weer herinnerd aan het verleden, verschrikkelijk gewoon."

Harry en Ginny kijken elkaar even aan en lachen een beetje naar elkaar. De ironie, van wat Slakhoorn zegt, spat er van af. Al heeft hij het zelf natuurlijk niet door.

"Er is ook nog een andere manier om beroemd te worden. De manier om door verschrikkelijke dingen te doen herkent te worden. Nu wordt die manier ook gebruikt door Voldemort. Maar vroeger deden ze het ook al, kijk maar naar Grindelwald."

"Je hebt alweer gelijk jongen, maar kijk eens naar de tijd. Ik moet weer eens gaan, even met andere gasten praten, weetje wel. Veel plezier op het feestje en tot in klas." Slakhoorn maakt zich snel uit de voeten en gaat praten met wat lijkt op een vierdejaars van Huffelpuf. Zijn gezicht zag er angstig uit nadat Harry Voldemorts naam had genoemd.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….......

Harry en Ginny willen eigenlijk zo snel mogelijk weggaan, ze hadden eerst al geen zin in het feestje en het is er niet beter opgeworden. Langzaam lopen ze naar de deur, voetje voor voetje.

"Hey Harry, Ginny! Leuk dat jullie er zijn, ik verveel me de hele avond al" Komt het uit een hoek. Als Harry en Ginny omkijken, zien ze Lily staan.

"Hey, Lily is het toch?" Vraagt Harry

"Ja, we hebben elkaar ontmoet bij het feest. Ik moet je nog bedanken voor die opmerking over Potter. Hij heeft echt zo'n grote ego en hij vraagt me elke week zo'n 4 keer uit."

"Uhm, nauw graag gedaan. Ik vond het wel toepasselijk lijken. Iedereen behalve James vond het ook grappig, dus dat zit wel goed, denk ik."

"Oké Harry, ik zie je wel weer, want ik zie dat Alice net binnen is gekomen en ik moet nog even het huiswerk van toverdranken met haar bespreken. Doei Harry, Ginny"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Om 10 uur lukt het Harry en Ginny om bij het feestje van slakhoorn weg te glippen en nu lopen ze rustig door de gangen op weg naar de slaapzalen.

"Weetje Harry, dit is de eerste keer dat wij hier lopen. Mijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein is de toekomst. Als je er aan denkt wordt het alleen nog maar raarder."

"Je hebt gelijk Ginny. De geheime kamer is nog niet nog een keer geopend en de steen der wijzen bestaat nog. Carlo Kannewasser, Perkamentus, Fred, Remus, Tops en Sneep leven allemaal nog."

"Kunnen we de toekomst veranderen? Zorgen dat al die mensen niet dood gaan." Vraagt Ginny met tranen in haar ogen.

"Je bedoelt zorgen dat Fred niet wordt opgeblazen en dat Remus & Tops Teddy kunnen uit zwaaien als hij naar Zweinstein gaat?"

"Ja, Harry dat bedoel ik. We kunnen toch wel wat doen. We kunnen ze toch niet dood laten gaan. Dat is moord."

"Ik weet niet Ginny, met de tijd knoeien is heel gevaarlijk."

"Harry, we knoeien al met de tijd, veel erger kan het toch niet worden?"

"We proberen het Ginny, maar ik garandeer niks. We kunnen namelijk niet naar je moeder stappen en zeggen dat we van de toekomst zijn. Hier, om te zorgen dat Fred niet doodgaat, terwijl hij waarschijnlijk nog niet eens geboren is."

"Oké, maar we proberen het wel. We gaan de toekomst redden"


	4. Fun Time

A/n_: Sorry, sorry en sorry dat ik zo lang niet geüpdate heb. Ik had het een beetje druk en ik was het een beetje vergeten. Dus Pinda ik ben sorry. Bedankt voor de reviews, I like reviews (hint hint :P) Ben trouwens ook sorry dat deze zo heel kort is._

Harry en Ginny zaten in de leerlingenkamer plannen te bedenken om de toekomst te verbeteren, toen James, Sirius en Remus binnen kwamen (Peter had bijles). Druk pratend over zwerkbal en een naar Harrys inzicht oude bezem, 'een komeet 150'.

Harry en Ginny ruimden snel al het perkament op waar hun plannen opstonden en deden alsof ze hun huiswerk voor toverdranken aan het maken waren.

"Ahh, toverdranken hè." Vroeg Remus tegen Harry en Ginny.

"Ja, maar we zijn al bijna klaar"

"Goed, maar als je ooit hulp nodig hebt vraag je het maar, hoor Ginny, het zelfde geld voor jouw Harry"

"Dank je Remus. Ik zal het herinneren voor de volgende keer." antwoorde Ginny.

"Ja Remus, heel erg bedankt. Alleen voor toverdranken of ook voor andere vakken?"

"Harry, ik zou je graag met elk vak willen helpen. Ik weet alleen niet als je aan mijn hulp iets zult hebben met elk vak."

"Nou in ieder geval bedankt Remus."

"Geen probleem en tot ziens Harry, Ginny"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Om half twaalf was de leerlingenkamer weer leeg. Sirius, James en Remus waren om elf uur vertrokken en Peter was al om tien uur naar bed gegaan, moppelend over het feit dat de lessen te vroeg begonnen.

Harry en Ginny haalden hun plannen weer te voorschijn en begonnen nog meer ideeën op papier te zetten. Naar anderhalf uur plannen te maken en ideeën uit werken, gingen ze eindelijk naar bed nadat ze afgesproken hebben om de dag ernaar verder te gaan. Beide waren ze moei en vielen daarom meteen in slaap.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

De nacht was rustig, Harry en Ginny hadden allebei geen nachtmerries en hebben de hele nacht door geslapen.

Bij het ontbijt zagen ze elkaar weer. Harry ging eerst aan tafel zitten en een paar minuten later ging Ginny er naast zitten.

"Hey Harry! Lekker geslapen?"

"Hey! Ik heb lekker geslapen ja. Geen nachtmerries en zo. Heb jij ook goed geslapen?"

"Als een baby en dat zegt wat, weetje. Normaal slaap ik de helft van de nacht maar nu heb ik de hele nacht door geslapen."

"Het zelfde geldt voor mij en het was al een tijd geleden dat ik de hele nacht door sliep zonder bang te zijn dat jij, Ron, Hermelien of iemand van mijn vrienden dood zouden gaan."

De rest van het ontbijt wordt er gepraat over koetjes en kalfjes. Harry en Ginny eten bij een beetje toast en maken een afspraak om verder te gaan met hun plannen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Nadat ze ontbeten hebben, gaan Harry en Ginny naar het zwerkbalveld. Bij het zwerkbalveld aangekomen zien ze dat er niemand is. De leerlingenkamer was namelijk vol en dan konden ze niet aan hun plannen werken zonder dat iemand vroeg wat ze aan het doen waren

"Wil je even met mij vliegen, het is al een tijdje geleden namelijk."

"Tuurlijk Harry, maar wat gebeurt er als iemand ons zit. We hebben niet eens een bezem bij ons."

"Dan zorgen we toch gewoon dat niemand ons ziet. Ik heb trouwens mijn bezem bij me. Ik had hem verkleind in mijn broekzak gedaan. Ik heb ook mijn koffer mee, dus als je wat wilt hebben, moet je gewoon vragen. Eerlijk gezegd dacht ik dat het handig zou zijn voor het gevecht, maar daar heb ik het niet nodig gehad."

"Ik heb je hem inderdaad niet zien gebruiken bij het gevecht, maar in elke geval is je vuurflits nu wel handig."

Harry haalde de bezem uit zijn broekzak en zorgde er voor dat de bezem weer op gewone grote werd. Harry keek richting het kasteel, nog een keertje checken of er toch niet iemand aankomt. Wanneer dat niet het geval is, stapt hij op zijn bezem.

"Kom je nog Ginny?"

"Natuurlijk Harry, denk je echt dat ik dit wil missen. Weetje je hoelang het geleden is dat ik op een bezem heb gezeten. Ik zat opgesloten bij Muriel, ik mocht daar heus geen bezem rond vliegen hoor. Ik wil graag weer in de lucht zijn."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry en Ginny stijgen op. Beide krijgen ze weer het gevoel dat je alleen kunt krijgen als je in de lucht bent. Het gevoel van vrijheid, dat je niemand je kan tegen houden en dat gevoel kan niemand van je afnemen. Misschien is het verleden helemaal zo erg nog niet.


End file.
